


Regalia Walk

by CoatofArms



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gen, Hair Braiding, Male My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth Twins, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoatofArms/pseuds/CoatofArms
Summary: The twin mercenaries turned professors plan to one day inspire a change to Garreg Mach's dress code. They don't waste their time with suggestion boxes or written proposals, instead, they plead their case in a way only they can.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Regalia Walk

"This is ridiculous," he says as he deliberately shifts side to side in the chair. 

"Stop fidgeting will you! It's going to look pretty, I'd wager it will even rival Claude's when I'm done." She says crossing each strand of his hair over the other.

"Why does it have to be multicolored?" 

"Because  _ her _ hair is that way silly, and once the ribbons are woven into them, they'll really bring out each color immaculately."

"No Ribbons." He says folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh...? But it won't be exact if we don't include them."

"No second braid either."

"What!? Then you'll hardly look like  _ her _ . The whole point of this is for both of us to look like her!" She says looking at her twin with a frown.

"You already convinced me to wear shorts with the sandals and regalia, I'm putting my foot down on ribbons and another braid."

"I really don't see why you're making a big deal about this, dressing up can be fun!"

" _ If  _ you know what you're doing maybe, have you ever looked and I mean seriously looked at the outfit you normally wear?"

"Hey! I'll have you know that I happen to look very nice in those tights, Dimitri and Sylvain seem to think so anyway. Besides, don't you want to show off a bit more skin? You normally walk around here like it's the dead of winter."

"Mercenaries should always wear practical armor for battle, that means covering up all vital areas of the body...and it just so happens that I get cold easily so hurry up before I get sick."

"Ha! Practical. I say if you like the way an outfit looks wear it proud. I happen to think this regalia is a nice change of pace for you, I know your princess will love it."

"Edelgard? Love something like this? I highly doubt it, somehow I don't think she goes for this style it's too…"

"Divine?" She asks twirling the final strand of hair into a knot. 

"Exactly, too divine. I don't think she has a lot of faith in an outfit like this."

"Nonsense, she'll love it because she gets to see her favorite professor wearing it!"

"Yeah ok, I'll just have to take your word for it. Now, are you done yet?"

"Hardly, you're still missing a braid, several ribbons, and this gorgeous tiara." She says pointing to her head for emphasis.

"Sothis wears a tiara?" He asks looking up at his sister.

"Of course, how could you possibly miss it?"

"Easily, she has a mass of green hair that distracts me from noticing it." 

"I don't believe that's true, I think you just don't want to wear the tiara I had made for you."

"You're damn right," he says unfolding his arms, standing up to examine himself in the mirror. "This is Sothis enough, a tiara just isn't me."

"A half-assed Sothis maybe," she says under her breath. "C'mon, it's not often you let me do your hair, can I at least give you the second braid?"

"No." 

"Fine! Can you at least maybe take that shirt off? Let those pectoral muscles show, Sothis doesn't wear a top under her regalia."

"No."

"C'mon give the people want they want to see, I promise you'll turn heads if you do." She playfully bumps against her brother.

"You and I will already be turning heads once we walk out of this room. I don't want to give them any more of a reason to keep staring."

"You're being unnecessarily difficult, you know that. I suppose I still love you though."

"I suppose I love you too. Now, we're taking the long way to the dining hall, past the training grounds and into everyone's line of sight. From there we can make our way to the upper floors of the monastery to meet with Lady Rhea. Does that sound like a flawless enough plan?" He says looking at her with a small grin.

"Naturally, I like the way you think. This could turn the tides for Garreg Mach dress code in the future. Imagine our students wearing cute little outfits, I can already see it now. Dimitri in a lion costume, Edelgard in an eagle one. Doesn't it all sound so cute!?" She says bringing her hands together. 

"I think you're getting a little too excited about this but I agree, it would be nice if they all could go out of uniform once in a while. Maybe some sportswear, or maids and butler costumes. How does that sound?" 

"And you say I'm the one getting too excited, but I like those ideas just the same. We'll work it all out with Seteth if this goes over well."

"Now then," she puts her hand on the doorknob before turning her head in his direction. "Shall we."

"Before we go out there, are we going for the smile and wave or just being our stoic selves, I have a preference but I wanted to see what you think." He says twirling his braid with his index finger.

"We should be stoic, unassuming is often the best strategy for dealing with this kind of situation. If we pretend not to care, everyone else will see it as just another day and not care as much either. Now! Are you ready?"

"Let's give them something to believe in!" He says raising a fist before him.

"Thanks for this, I knew I could count on you." She says smiling.

"Don't mention it, seriously."

The twin mercenaries turned professors walk out of the room together, side by side in their elegant regalia. Several students watch the siblings with shocked expressions, some giggle to themselves, others blush, but at this moment they have already set their sights on a goal, one that they intend to accomplish.

_ My my, dressing up like me are they? Well... they don't look too terrible in my apparel, though the overall outfit could use some adjusting. I suppose I shouldn't be irritated with that pair of fools; if nothing else this should make for a good laugh. What a fascinating day this is turning out to be! _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I personally like the idea of the Sothis regalia even if it could use a bit of work. Let me know what you think and thank you immensely for the support.


End file.
